


Tortured and Abused

by Monday_Writes (Lol_bnhalover)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lol_bnhalover/pseuds/Monday_Writes
Summary: "All he could do was dream. Dream of better days, of running around with his friends on wacky adventures. Of cracking jokes with Paul, or cuddling with Patryck after a bad dream. Of playfully teasing Tom, or letting Matt on his makeup, or even drawing with Edd. What he wouldn't give to have those moments back. "______Tord hurt our main trio very badly, so they hurt him back. They kept him to themselves so he'd never forget their hate for him. You know what they say, hurt people hurt people.Yet did Tord truly deserve all this?
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld), Matt/Tord (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 15





	1. Wensday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old Wattpad fic. I was given permission by the original author, @ An_Exotic_Person  
> This story is very messed up. Heed the tags.

Darkness surrounded the small Norwegian boy, who was trapped in the small basement. At least, that's where he assumed he was. Small enclosed room of darkness far enough to contain his screams, and close enough to where Edd, Matt, and Tom could come and hurt him every day for the past... How long had it been? Through passing comments and such, tord was able to gauge the days of the week, but nothing more. He could then figure out who came on what day, yet even with this knowledge, he couldn't tell you how long he'd been here. Everything was blurring together. He could hardly breathe through the blood in his mouth, and what little food and water he'd been given he only threw up later. He bit his bruised lip as he recalled the list in his head.

Mondays were Tom

Tuesdays were Edd

Wednesdays were Matt. After that, things got just a bit more tricky. It was when they would come in pairs, but the pair wasn't always certain, if one of them was sick, or had to be somewhere else. But if he had to guess, he'd say

Thursday - Tom and edd

Friday - Tom and matt

Saturday - edd, and matt

Sunday- all three of them.

Today was... Matt. To which the boy could be only slightly grateful for. You see, The trio had been very upset with him after the incident. As punishment, they chained and cuffed him to the wall in the basement, and would come and hurt him on their designated days. Matt seemed to be the nicest. He still held a certain level of empathy. He'd be gentler with the fragile male when he got sick, which happened frequently, and would sometimes even pet his hair and hug him if edd punished him too hard. He was grateful.

A faint noise could be heard from just outside the door to his far-right, the only warning he ever got before the door itself swung open, light spilling over Matt's shoulders and reducing him to nothing more than a silhouette. The boy squeezed his eyes shut tightly. You never realize how bright the outside world is until all you ever see is darkness. Matt walked closer, twirling the bat in his hand as if he'd practiced a hundred times. His dulled grey eyes shifted to the floor.

_**Rule 1; Never look them in the face.** _

Edd had given him a small list of rules to follow when he first arrived, and failure to follow them would be met with punishment. Matt giggled, standing just in front of him. "What's wrong tordy? Is my face too beautiful for your disgraceful eyes to lay upon?" Matt taunted, presumably framing his face with his hands. "Or are you just following the rules?" Remember how he said Matt was nice? Well, nice may have been a little too forgiving. He was just as hurtful as Edd and Tom.

Fingers gripped his tangled caramel locks and tugged harshly, causing him to topple over. He whimpered in pain as his skin scraped against the floor. "I asked you a question, ANSWER ME!" He growled, holding the tip of the bat to his temple. Tord opened his mouth to speak, to answer, but all that came out was a raspy groan. Unsatisfied with his silence, Matt held the bat high above his shoulder before swinging it down hard. The bat connected with his head, causing tord to see stars as his ears were filled with a never-ending ringing. Matt was talking, laughing, but tord couldn't hear. He could hardly see when his hair was tugged again, but when his vision cleared again, he was horrified to find himself face to face with Matt, grinning.

"Uh-oh! Looks like someone broke a rule." He said in a sugary sweet voice, untangling his hand and stepping away. Tord's eyes widen in fear. "Well, I better go get Tom." Matt left before tord could even process his words, but once he did he felt an overwhelming feeling of dried wash over him.

"No... please..." he squeaked, tears dripping down his scarred cheeks. Tom was the worst of them! He was so mean, and always beat him the hardest. Footsteps echoed throughout the basement, two pairs of footsteps. No no no no! Not Tom! Please god, anything but Tom. Matt appeared in the doorway once more, stepping aside to let Tom enter. The Brit walked right up to Tord, punching him in the face. A choked gasp escaped his lips as blood pooled in his much..

"Think you're too good for the rules, don't you Commie?" Tom spat, laughing at tord as he whimpered in pain. Tom grabbed a knife from the floor, one he'd given tord a few weeks ago. He laughed at the fear on Tord's face. He swiped at Tord's left eyes, not hitting the eye itself, but cutting the skin over hit.

"P-please..." he gasped, only to be punched again. Tom chuckled at Tord's stupidity.

**_Rule 2; don't speak unless asked to._ **

"Guess we gotta teach you a lesson." Tom held the knife to his right eye. Tord was shoved down flat on his back, the knife embedded in his eye. He let out a strangled scream as Tom started to twist the blade. He wiggled it a bit before tugging, giggling like a fucking maniac when the eye popped out of the socket. Tord wanted so badly to squeeze his eyes shut, but he couldn't. Tom cut the optical nerve, holding the severed eye in his hand.

Tord could only sob, finally squeezing his eyes shut tightly as the world above him spun. Tom pulled him into a sitting position, slicing at his left eye two more times. Tord screamed and sobbed, cupping his face as Tom finally got up, placing the eye in a small baggie and leaving the room. Matt stood and watched as tord broke down, hands clasped tightly over his right socket. Crimson dripped down his face like twisted tears, and upon removing his hands a wave of blood rushed down his face like a waterfall.

Blood, it was everywhere. Matt left, shutting the door and bathing tord in darkness once more. Tord curled up on the floor, his body trembling uncontrollably. This wasn't fair! He may have fucked up a little bit, but did he deserve to live a life of pain?

All he could do was dream. Dream of better days, of running around with his friends on wacky adventures. Of cracking jokes with Paul, or cuddling with Patryck after a bad dream. Of playfully teasing Tom, or letting Matt on his makeup, or even drawing with Edd. What he wouldn't give to have those moments back.


	2. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not Edd or Tom, I'm not mad at you. Now, I need you to take off your shirt." Tord obliged, feeling confused by Matt's answer. He… wasn't mad? Tord hissed as Matt dabbed a cotton ball soaked in alcohol against one of the many cuts littering his arm. Matt soothed him as he moved up his arm, leaving no cut uncleaned. Once finished, he grabbed the gauze and wrapped it tightly around his arm, torso, and the right side of his face. 

"RISE AND SHINE, GARBAGE" Edd's screaming and a sharp kick to the gut is what Tord woke up. He coughed up some blood, prying his eye open to stare up at his torturer. Edd grabbed him by the hair and forced him up, hitting him with something metal. He squeezed his eyes shut as the ringing returned. His scalp was sore from how much his hair was pulled on. "Tom told me what you did yesterday. Breaking rules now, are we?" He spat, gripping his hair and forcing them to meet eyes. Tord whimpered, biting his tongue to keep from speaking.

"Tom, I think you went easy on him"

"What?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

"He's still got both eyes, doesn't he? Oh, wait," they both burst out in laughter as if tords pain was funny to them. It was, they enjoyed this. They enjoyed breaking tord down to his lowest, then mocking him. They fucking enjoyed hurting, and bruising, and taking what was left of him! Was it so funny to hurt? He'd show them fucking funny. Feeling rage bubbling under his skin, Tord smacked Edd, causing him to stumble back in shock. 

Rule 5; _Never_ hit or fight back

"Son of a bitch!" Tom cursed, picking up the weapon he'd drop and holding it high above his shoulder as he moved in front of him. Tord was now able to see the weapon which happened to be…. A crowbar? Yeah, a crowbar.

Wait, what?

Tord ducked, hands flying to cover his head. Tom could only gape at Tords sudden display of defiance His shock morphed to a look of absolute rage, and he rammed the end into Tords empty socket. The man below him screamed, hands flying up to cover the socket. Slowly, his scowl changed to a grin, and he began to giggle. "HeheheheheHEHEHEHE" His laughter grew louder and louder, Tord only being able to stare in petrified fear. "Finally grew the balls to fight back, ain't he?" Tom said finally, elbowing Edd. Edd started in confusion before a look of understanding came across his face. 

Rule 4: _Always_ let them hit you

They towered over tord, grinning with ill-intent. While not the shortest in the group, tord had always been small compared to most. It was always times like these where he felt exceptionally small. It wasn't his fault everyone was freakishly fucking tall, but holy shit. Holy fucking shit. They started to whisper to each other, still staring down at the scared commie. After a few moments of shared words, Edd left Tom and tord alone together in the basement. "You've got a lot of nerve to hit Edd," Tom stated, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But somewhere deep down he still cares about you, so you better be fucking appreciative of this." Edd came back down the stairs, a key in hand. He disconnected the chains from the wall and unlocked the cuffs from his wrists, leaving only the cuff around his neck like a sick collar and leash.

"Come on, since you finally stood up for yourself, I think we can let you out this once," Edd said, pulling him to his feet. Tord trembled, his legs weak like jelly after not using them for so long. Carefully leaning against Edd, pleased when the other simply let him. It was a struggle to get up the stairs, and edd resorted to picking him up in bridal style and carrying him the rest of the way up. Tord squeezed his eyes shut at the bright light, letting out a small whimper. "What? Do you want to go back down there?"

Tord shook his head quickly as he was placed on the floor. Once he was able to open his eyes without pain, he looked around the living room. It was all so… Colorful! And it was new, and Tord felt overwhelmed with all the new information. The floor was soft and red, the walls and ceilings a nice cream color. There was a….couch? Yeah, it was called a couch. Just to be sure, he pointed to the object while staring up. "C..ouch?" he croaked, feeling like he'd swallowed sandpaper. Edd nodded as he went to sit on the couch. Not trusting his legs to carry him, Tord crawled across the floor like a toddler. He gasped at every new thing that came into his line of sight. Finally, he came across the window, getting up to peer out of it. It was so pretty!

He pressed his face against the glass, letting out little chirps of excitement. There were tall green… trees? And green stuff sticking up from the ground. Cars of many colors passed, and Tord had to lower himself back to the ground so he wouldn't overload. Turning his head back to the others, he saw they were watching something on the big screen.

Tord crawled over, sitting down next to the couch. Tord couldn't stare for more than a few minutes before pain radiated from the top of his head, a headache as a result of overloading on too many things for his senses to take in. He lowered his head and closed his one silver eye. His hands rubbed against the soft carpet, and he was content to remain like this. Then the front door opened.

He turned to find Matt entering the hours with an armful of groceries. He paused when he caught of tord, a look of confusion crossing his features. "Guys... You know he's right there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he finally decided to fight back so we're letting him out for a bit." Edd shrugged, sparing a brief glance in Matt's direction. Matt raised an eyebrow at the logic but chose not to question it. He walked over to a different room of the house, Tord following out of curiosity. The room had a cold tiled floor and seemed brighter than the other room. The floor hurt his exposed knees, but he was able to ignore it. The name of the room seemed to escape him, as did most common knowledge. It wasn't shocking considering the blunt head trauma he'd received.

Matt set down the bags on a long table connected to the wall, and he started to set down the food items. Tord knew he shouldn't have been as mesmerized as he was, but each colorful package filled him with wonder. It was stupid, yes, but after staring at a blank wall for who knows how long, anything that moved with color was the greatest thing to him.

"Are you entertained?" Matt asked, staring down at Tord who was still on the floor. He nodded eagerly, waiting patiently for him to continue. Matt shook his head and finished his previous task. Once he finished putting everything in its respective place, he was left with a signal box left. Opening it, he handed Tord a white package with a stick poking out one end, taking one for himself before placing the box in the…..freezer? Yeah! Tord smiled to himself for remembering it. 

Matt opened the package and bit into the content inside. 'Ice cream bar' his mind helpfully supplied as he copied matt. He let out an excited squeak as he tasted the frozen treat. When was the last time he'd had one? Matt snickered, leaving to go join the other three, but tord remained to properly enjoy this heaven he'd been gifted. It was gone too quickly, but maybe Matt would be nice enough to give him another. After disposing of the wrapper and the stick in the bin, he found himself next to the couch once again.

"We should watch a movie," Edd said, which piqued Tord's interest. He sunk into his own mind to try and remember heat exactly that was while they tried to agree on one to watch.

"We've watched Insane zombie pirates from hell 100 times already Matt, we aren't watching it again." 

"They came out with a 6th and I wanna see it!" Matt whined, leaning over the side of the couch dramatically.

"Maybe this one's better?" Edd suggested, smiling nervously.

"Why can't we ever watch anything interesting? I want to watch men in black because at least their movies are professionally made." 

"Oh hush tom, IZPFH is a great movie franchise." Edd shot back.

"Lies!" 

"Well it's three against one so we win." Edd made an L with his fingers and held it up to his forehead.

"The commie doesn't count!" 

"Tord!" He jumped, looking up to his roommates. "Isn't Insane Zombie pirates from hell a great movie franchise?" Matt asked, ignoring Tom's complaints.

"What… is it?" Tord asked innocently. He wasn't expecting the absolute look of shock that crossed each of their faces. Had he done something wrong?

"You don't remember?" Edd asked, and suddenly he looked very guilty. Guilty about what? When was the last time edd had been guilty about anything?

"Well, now it's two to two," Tom smirked, very quickly pushing his shock away. Tord frowned when his question wasn't answered.

"No, should I?" He mumbled, his throat still very dry. Edd opened his mouth as if to say something, but just shut it again. He repeated the action a few more times before shaking his head and standing up.

"Now we're definitely watching it. Tom, we can watch your movie later." Edd said, kneeling in front of the screen to dig for the movie(s) in question.

"Damn it!" Tom cursed, pulling out a flask and taking a sip. Tord didn't question further, laying down on the floor as the movie began to play. To his credit, he actually managed to focus for quite some time before he began to slip into his own mind. This floor was really soft, and tord absentmindedly rubbed his face against it. It was a bit scratchy but still felt good.

"Tord!" Oh no. He jolted up, staring at an angry edd while wondering what he did wrong. Was he going back into the basement? Just the thought of him had him trembling. "What are you doing? You're getting blood in the carpet!" Looking down, he found that there was crimson soaking into the carpet.

"It was soft...felt nice...sor...sorry!" he said quietly, keeping his gaze glued to the floor. They were mad, they were gonna lock him back in the basement! Matt pulled him to his feet, allowing him to lean on him as tears cascaded down his face.

"Let's get those wounds cleaned up and something else for you to snuggle, Kay?" Matt said as he led him deeper into the house. They entered a different room with another cold floor. "Bathroom," Matt said upon seeing his confusion. Tord felt stupid as he was easily able to identify everything else once he was told that. Matt took out a first aid kit, smiling as he guided Tord to sit on the toilet lid.

"Sorry." He said again. 

"I'm not Edd or Tom, I'm not mad at you. Now, I need you to take off your shirt." Tord obliged, feeling confused by Matt's answer. He… wasn't mad? Tord hissed as Matt dabbed a cotton ball soaked in alcohol against one of the many cuts littering his arm. Matt soothed him as he moved up his arm, leaving no cut uncleaned. Once finished, he grabbed the gauze and wrapped it tightly around his arm, torso, and the right side of his face. 

"See? Now you won't get infected." Matt said while removing his hoodie. Tord raised an eyebrow. Matt held out the oversized purple hoodie and tord hesitantly took it. "You must be freezing, and I know you're kinda obsessed with anything soft." Tord slowly pulled on the hoodie, a warm smile gracing his lips.

"Thank you.." He whispered, pulling the fabric closer to his body. Matt helped him back to the living room, and he got to sit on the couch this time. He practically melted into the cushions, and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

__________

When he woke up again, it was much darker than before, and the screen had been switched off. Sliding off the couch, tord crawled towards the voices. They were all sitting around a table, eating and laughing about something. Tord felt his stomach groan, and he was reminded of how hungry he was. A pair of black eyes locked onto his own. 

"The commie's awake." He huffed, scowling at his mere presence. Tord sunk deeper into his hoodie, shuffling away.

"Alright garbage, I'm feeling nice, so you can come sit and eat with us," Edd said, pointing to a chair next to him. Tord forced himself onto unstable feet and stumbled over. Edd got up to fix him a plate while Tom glared disapprovingly. 

"Matt, I have to go help my mom for the next few days, stay out of my room, and don't touch my Smirnoff. Got it?" Tom said, choosing to stare at Matt. The ginger nodded, stuffing his mouth full of spaghetti. Tord was given his very own plate and just seeing it brought back so many nice memories. 

Fighting with Tom over the last serving, or Patryck cooking him some after a victory. He smiled at the thought, taking a forkful. Mmmm, a full meal had never tasted so good before! Tom scoffed at him, finishing off his food and leaving. Tord wasn't bothered though, too absorbed in the taste. When he finally looked up, he realized that Matt had also left the table. 

"Don't choke, that would be really a pathetic way to die." Edd rolled his eyes, pushing a glass of water towards him. Tord grabbed the cup, trying desperately not to the chug the whole thing in 30 seconds. 

"Thank you…" he whispered, going back to eating. Edd said nothing, getting up to wash the dishes. Tord finished his food, feeling warm inside. This was a great day. Edd sighed, grabbing his plate and dumping it with the other. 

"You can sleep on the couch or something." Edd said, continuing to wash the dishes. Tord yawned, getting up and stumbling back to the coach. His legs felt so sore, and each step was painful. The only comfort was the softness of the couch and Matt's hoodie. He drew his knees up into the sweat shirt, smiling to himself as he drifted off to sleep. 

He never wanted this to end.


	3. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, I gotta do your makeup too," Matt said, and tord felt a wave of nostalgia. Matt removed his bandages, humming when he saw how much better the wounds looked.
> 
> "Like… old times,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild NSFW warning towards the end

Tord woke to strong arms around him, his face buried into the person's chest. It was so warm and soft, tord was convinced he was cuddling a cloud. A soft smile graced his face as he snuggled closer. He never wanted this moment to end, but having what little things of comfort ripped away from him was normal. 

Even still, he couldn't stop the little whimper that left his mouth when the warmth left him, whoever was cuddling him sitting up and leaving tord cold once more. He didn't wanna be cold again. "Wow Tordy, you sure are clingy now." Came the tired chuckle of Matt. He sounded pretty tired. Opening his eyes, Tord found himself in Matt's bed wrapped up in his oversized hoodie. He frowned as he registered Matt's words, pulling away. The ginger frowned at tords action, brushing a bit of tords hair out of his face. 

"Beklager..." he rasped, hiding amongst the thick covers. Matt only chuckled, ruffling his hair and sliding out of bed.

"Come on, let's get some food into you." Tord reluctantly threw the covers off, allowing his feet to hit the cool hardwood floor. 

"How did I…?"

"You had a nightmare and came to me. I didn't want Tom to get mad so I let you sleep with me." Matt said, stretching and pulling his arms high above his head. Tord stood his legs sending pain through his body and nearly sending him to the ground. Luckily Matt was there to help him, holding him up and helping him walk. It was slow and painful, but they made it to the kitchen. Tord sat down at the table, resting his cheek against the cool table. 

Matt started to make breakfast, the sound of cooking soothing to Tord's ears. Someone came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Opening his functioning eye, Tord saw Edd standing in the doorway with a bag over his shoulder. "I'm gonna be out helping my sister move for the next few days. Don't do anything stupid, Matt, don't let Tord outside." With that, edd grabbed a cola and left.

Matt finished breakfast and set down a plate in front of Tord. After staring for a bit, Tord was able to recognize them all as eggs, pancakes, and bacon. He smiled weakly, letting out a barely audible 'thank you' before shoving food into his watering mouth. 

It tasted so good Tord could cry! He smiled to himself as forced himself to slow down. His body twitched in excitement, and he was able to ignore Matt's chuckling as he focused entirely on the tasty food. Matt finished, putting his dish in the sink and pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "Come to my room when you're done," Matt said, exiting the kitchen and going upstairs. 

Tord took his sweet time finishing his breakfast. He pushed himself away from the table, shaking as he put his plate in the sink and stumbling up the stairs and into Matt's bedroom. Matt was in fresh clothes now, digging through his closet and pulling out new clothing.

"I know edd told me not to take you outside, but I really want to go to the park." Matt shoved an armful of clothes into tords arms. "Go take a shower and get dressed, This stays between us." Tord nodded, stumbling back to the bathroom. Setting his clothes on the counter, Tord started up the shower and let the water hit his hand while he adjusted the temperature. Slowly, he could feel himself sinking back into normalcy. He tossed his clothes in the hamper and stepped under the water once he was satisfied.

The water felt amazing on his skin, and for a while, tord just stood there. After a few more minutes, he picked up a bright red rag and soap, rubbing them together and cleaning himself. Matt knocked on the door, asking if he was okay. He told him he was, turning off the water and stepping onto the bath mat. Drying and dressing, tord exited the bathroom and found himself back in Matt's room. Matt was busy doing his makeup, so Tord laid down to give his legs a rest. 

"You look nice," Matt said, glancing at tord before focusing back on his reflection. Tord smiled to himself, rolling over so he could watch Matt work.

"Thank you, you look good too." He said, absentmindedly scratching his right arm. Matt grinned, finishing his makeup. He grabbed a handful of supplies and walked over. Tord sat up as a pile of makeup and brushes were dumped between the two of them. 

"Come on, I gotta do your makeup too," Matt said, and tord felt a wave of nostalgia. Matt removed his bandages, humming when he saw how much better the wounds looked.

"Like… old times," Tord whispered, chuckling softly. Matt giggled, grabbing a bottle of foundation and starting to cover his wounds. By the time he finished, you could hardly tell Tord had ever been injured. Matt dug around before pulling out a pair of combat boots and an eye patch. 

"Here, these will pull the whole look together!" Tord just agreed, pulling on the boots and covering his empty socket with the patch. Matt moved him in front of a mirror so he could look at himself.

He wore a black leather jacket over a pink hoodie with dark grey shorts and black combat boots. "I...love it." Tord smiled, tracing his smooth skin. Matt dragged him out of the house, holding him so he wouldn't escape. Everything was so bright and colorful Tord could hardly even take everything in.

The park was filled with many people and children running around, and it was starting to overwhelm poor Tord. He spotted a bench near a pond, and he quietly made his way over to sit. Maybe this was a bad idea, Tord wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. 

"Tord?" Turning around, he found himself face to face with two men he hadn't seen in a while. Paul and Patryck. They enveloped him in a hug, pushing the wind out of his lungs. "Oh my god, we thought you were dead!" Pat cried, gripping his jacket, tightly. 

"Why didn't you contact us?" Paul asked, pulling back slightly. Tord shrugged, hugging them back. God, he missed them so much. He didn't even notice he was moving until a door shut behind him. He looked around in fearful curiosity. It was a nicely kept house, warm feeling. 

"Do you like it…?" Pat asked, smiling sheepishly. Tord nodded, leaning into Pat's warm embrace. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he wasn't supposed to be here but frankly Tord couldn't care. They dragged him further into the house, smothering him with affection and generally making Tord feel more and more at home. The day passed in a blur, and before Tord knew it he was changed into an oversized yellow hoodie sitting on the foot of Paul and Pat's bed.

Paul was sprawled out on the bed next to him, playing on his phone. The sound of running water could be heard, and that's where he assumed Pat was. Man, even if he couldn't remember much of the day, Tord still was exhausted. He crawled up next to Paul and collapsed next to him. 

"Today was a long day, huh?" Tord nodded, snuggling closer to him. He closed his eyes and simply basked in the calming atmosphere. After a while, he felt the bed dip to his right. 

"Hey," Pat hummed, wrapping his arm around Tord's waist and resting his chin atop Tord's head. Paul set his phone down and cuddled closer to Tord as well. The blanket was pulled up to cover them all. "Sleep well." Tord smiled, falling asleep feeling safe.

—————

Tord woke to a strange feeling. It was still dark in the room, and it took Tord a second to realize what had woken him up in the first place. Someone was rutting against his thigh, panting softly. He blinked, looking down to find it was Paul, face flushed and eyes screwed shut.

He didn't quite know what to do. Hell, it took him almost a full minute to even register the fact that Paul was having a wet dream. Paul moaned softly, which sent shivers down Tord's spine. That was… kind of hot. He elbowed Pat lightly. "Mmmm?" 

"Pat, help…" he whispered, scared to even move. Sitting up, Pat stared quizzically down at him. Paul moaned again, pressing his face against Tord's chest. "What do I do?" 

"I can take him to our guest room, or you could help," Pat said, smirking down at his boyfriend. Tord thought for the moment before agreeing that yes, he would like to help. With surprising ease, they situated themselves so Paul was straddling Tord with Pat pressed against his back. 

Paul's eyes blearily opened, seeming very confused. Pat whispered something in his ear, electing a full-body shiver and a whine. Tord was simply going off memory as he pressed kisses to Pau's collar bone, palming his hard-on through his boxers. "Ah! Tord~" Paul moaned, legs trembling. 

"You sound so pretty for us." Pat chuckled, hands sliding up Pau's shirt. Tord smiled, biting down and drawing a choked-off gasp. Pau bucked his hips, more beautiful noises spilling past his lips and into the open air. 

Tord decided right then and there tonight was going to be the best night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to chat more and find out what's up with me, join the [Server](https://discord.gg/P5raqyU)


	4. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord fell asleep happy, dreaming of wonderful days with fear or torture. Without rules and punishments.  
> He dreamed of finally being happy.

Tord had been staying with Paul and Patryck for a little over a week at this point, but it felt like barely a minute. Currently, he was curled up on the couch watching the flickering flames in the fireplace, a thick blanket pulled over his shoulders to fight off the chill November air. Patryck and pau's could be heard flirting in the kitchen while they made a warm drink to soothe his throat and cold body. They both accepted the fact that Tord's memories were forever damaged, and his voice was shot beyond repair. They didn't care. They loved him.

The couch dipped near his head and he looked up to meet the gentle eyes of Patryck. "Hey Tord, this will help warm you up." He held two mugs in his hands, and Tord grabbed one as he sat up. Paul sat on his other side, leaning against his side. Staring down at his mug of dark brown liquid. 

"Hot….chocolate?" He croaked, blurry childhood memories coming to mind. Patryck nodded and pulled the blanket so it hung over the shoulders all of them. The now dubbed hot chocolate did indeed warm him up, and it tasted good too! A well-needed bonus.

"We should go shopping later. It'll be good to get out of the house." Paul mumbled, arms wrapped around Tord's midsection sleepily and head resting on his thighs. Tord smiled softly at the Dutch man's adorable actions. Paul was always a source of happiness, even if he was generally clueless to the fact.

"That sounds like a great idea," Pat said, setting his half-empty mug on their coffee table and resting his chin atop Tord's head. Tord felt warmer than ever before with them pressed against him. Legs intertwined and skin touching. Tord sat his mug down, hugging Paul and leaning back into Pat's warm embrace. This was perfect. This was exactly the life he wanted to live. 

Tord fell asleep happy, dreaming of wonderful days with fear or torture. Without rules and punishments.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He dreamed of finally being happy.

________

OK, maybe this was a bad idea. Paul and Patryck held his hand as they walked through the busy shopping center and Tord hated it. He felt everyone's eyes on him, watching his every move. They knew they knew who he was! He felt pat squeeze his hand, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. "It's alright," He reassured so confidently, how was Tord to believe he was anything but honest? "We've got you. You're safe with us." Tord nodded, calming down. Safe… he was safe. 

They entered another store, Pau groaning about something while Pat chuckled and pointed happily at a duck plush sitting on a self. Tord was pulled closer, so he could figure out what was happening. "Pat, we need to buy important stuff."

"Duck plush is very important, Pau," Patryck countered, grabbing the duck and hugging it to his chest. Tord chuckled, smiling at their adorable banter. 

"We should… should get it. 'S cute." He stared at the fluffy plush animal. He loved it. Pat grinned, handing it to tord. 

"Well, now we have to get it, Pau," Pat pressed, and Paul gave in, walking around the store and trying to ignore his lovers' giggles. At least they were happy. Tord held onto that stuffed animal like a lifeline, keeping it in his hoodie for fear he'd drop it and get it dirty. He leaned against pat as they stopped at the food court. Pat and Pau happily chatted while tord just sat and ate. He wasn't upset by this, it felt nice to just listen to others talk.

Unfortunately, Tord being so into his own mind, he hadn't noticed when Pau and Pat started to walk off. He squeaked, jumping up and stumbling around the crowded streets. Where were they? Surely they wouldn't abandon him, right? He reached the street, head on a swivel as he desperately tried to find his family. Hands grabbed his arms and pulled him roughly back, he gasped and turned in their hold.

  
  


His stomach dropped as he met the gaze of furious jet-black orbs. FUCK! A choked-off whimper left his mouth and he began to fight against his hold. 

"You have a lot of fucking nerve running off like that. Don't worry though, I'll let edd and matt do the talking." Tord was thrown over Tom's shoulder, and He was too in shock to even scream. No! NO! This couldn't be happening. Oh god! Please no! Pau and Pat exited the restaurant, eyes catching the tail end of Tord and Tom. 

"TORD!"

"Stop! P-please, stop" He croaked, racing out weakening for them. It was no use as Tom tossed him into the back of a car and he was quickly held down. He could only sob in fear as The car lurched out of the car park. He could only briefly see Paul and Patryck watching in shock from the sidewalk as he was dragged off. All Tord could do was press himself into the seats and sob. He ignored anything they tried to say. Why should he listen to them? Peaking out, he watched the world pass by in a blur. They arrived at the house of his nightmare and he was dragged inside. Tom shoved him down on the couch, and the three of them stood around his with their arms crossed.

  
"What the hell were you thinking? I did something nice for you, and you went missing for a week!" Matt snapped, genuinely angry. Tord really fucked up.

"Why do you care!"

"Because you're our fri … our responsibility! We can't let you hurt anyone else." Edd settled on, and even tord could see through his lies. Tord stayed quiet though, curling in on himself and starting to cry indeed. He wanted to go back to Paul and Patryck. Tom scoffed and stormed off to go get drunk, and Edd left for his room. 

"Come with me, i don't trust you alone down here." Matt sighed, helping Tord to his feet. He was led to Matt's room and he curled up on his bed, pulling out his stuffed duck and petting it idly. "Where did you get that?"

"Friend." Tord held the plushie closer, glaring at matt. He held his hands up defensively. "Bought it for me, it… at i have left.." Matt nodded, sitting down next to him. 

"I'm sorry Tord, i know you'd rather be with your friends than us," he said after a few minutes, running his hands gently through Tords soft hair. Tord didn't respond, closing his eyes and trying to escape this painful world. "Edd really does care about you. He misses being friends, he just needs to learn how to show it."

"Good night, Matt."

"Good night, Tord."


	5. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM! YOU KIDNAPPED HIM AND LOCKED HIM IN OUR BASEMENT! YOU TORTURED HIM, ABUSED AND BELITTLED HIM, BANGED HIS HEAD AGAINST THE SO MANY TIMES HE CAN HARDLY FUCKING FUNCTION! YOU TOOK HIM FROM PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY MADE HIM HAPPY. YOU DID THIS TO HIM EDD, WHEN WILL YOU OPEN YOU'RE FUCKING EYES AND REALIZE ITS YOUR FAULT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Stan matt x tord  
> We also Stan happiness x tord

Waking up, Tord could feel his stomach twisting in discomfort. It wasn't a new feeling, but he still felt disgust and fear fill him. Sickness usually meant harder punishments from Tom. He knew deep down that Tom wasn't going to hurt him, but months and months of ingrained fear and trauma couldn't be washed away in a week. He doubted he'd ever get over it. A pained groan escaped his lips as he curled up on the couch. Colores swirled behind his closed eyelids. "Tord?" opening his remaining eye, he could see matt leaning over the couch, a worried frown on his face. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

He nodded, feeling tears welling up in his eye. Matt pressed a hand to his forehead, frown deepening. It felt so good he couldn't help but lean into his cool touch. "Bøtte, vennligst jeg trenger en bøtte'' he whispered, slipping into his mother tongue, his stomach curing awfully. Matt furrowed his brow, trying to dig up any Norweigan he knew. Tord began to cough violently, tears finally falling. 

"Bøtte… That's bucket, right? Oh Tordy, don't worry. I'll take care of you" Matt dashed off, leaving poor Tord alone. He coughed and coughed, unsurprised when blood came up. The front door swung open, and Edd and Tom walked in. Tord did his best to ignore them, focusing on not getting sick all over Edd's carpet. 

"You look like shit, what's your issue?" Tom asked as he passed by, carrying a bag of food to the kitchen. Edd stepped in front of him, frowning down at him. Tord tried to place the emotion on his face but just couldn't remember what it was called. Edds eyes widened when he noticed the blood trickling down his chin.

"Did Matt do this to you? Why are you coughing up blood?" He asked in a quick voice, moving to sit Tord up, much to his discomfort. He shook his head, hands flying to his mouth as bile rose in his throat. Edd's frown deepened and he helped Tord to his feet, leading him to the kitchen. Tord leaned against the counter over the sink, his tears falling to the bottom with small taps. 

"What the hell is his deal?" Tom frowned, watching blood drip down Tord's face. Tords hate it, hates everyone staring at him like he's some vase about to break. Like they weren't the ones who kept hitting him until he cracked. He was so disgusted by it all he finally wretched, blood and bile filling the sink. His throat burned and tears fell faster, his legs buckling and sending him crashing downwards. Well, he would've if Matt hadn't chosen that moment to arrive and catch him. 

"Tord!" He squeaked, eyes wide with what Tord could only guess was fear.

"Matt! What did you do to him to make him throw up blood?" Edd snapped, Looking about ready to fight matt. Tord didn't want to lose the only person who truly cared about him in the house. 

"Edd, I'm telling you, I didn't do anything! This just happens when he's sick!" Matt countered, leading Tord over to the dining room table, and sitting him down. Tord leaned heavily against the solid object. 

"What do you mean this just happens? People don't just throw up this much blood, or blood at all! Matt something is seriously wrong with him."

"You know what? You're right! There is something wrong with him" Matt growled, clenching his fists. "YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM! YOU KIDNAPPED HIM AND LOCKED HIM IN OUR BASEMENT! YOU TORTURED HIM, ABUSED AND BELITTLED HIM, BANGED HIS HEAD AGAINST THE SO MANY TIMES HE CAN HARDLY FUCKING FUNCTION! YOU TOOK HIM FROM PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY MADE HIM HAPPY. YOU DID THIS TO HIM EDD, WHEN WILL YOU OPEN YOU'RE FUCKING EYES AND REALIZE ITS YOUR FAULT." He began to laugh maniacally, eyes filling with tears.

He stomped towards the knife block, grabbing one and waving it at them. "You always complain that I don't hurt him enough! Well, let's fix that, yeah?" Matt grabbed his right hand and slammed the knife down, cutting his middle finger clean off. He laughed again, a single tear slipping down his face. "Are you happy now? Is this what you want from me?" 

Matt stormed off, his laugher turning into sobs. Tord stared down at his hands with pinprick eyes, too shocked to even scream. Matt… hurt him… No… no, he didn't mean it. He didn't want to. He wouldn't hurt Tord. He cared about him…. Right?

"Tord? Come on, let's go get you patched up." Edd stammered, a look of shock and guilt written all over his face. Tord followed him, shell shocked and desperately trying to rationalize what just happened. He didn't want to believe like them. No… he wasn't! He just wasn't!

"My finger…" he whimpered, finally speaking. Tom frowned down at him, walking back to talk to Matt. Edd led him into the bathroom. He tentatively wrapped up his hand. He ignored the screaming match on the other end of the house, ears filled with cotton. "Why? He…cares...right?"

"Of course he does! We all do, Tord. I care about you so much, and I hurt you." Edd mumbled, cupping his face and staring into his remaining eye. Tord pursed his lips, choosing to look at the floor. Would he get yelled at for ignoring him? No… "I… I understand, I get it. I promise Matt still loves you, though. I promise."

"Can I… can I go to sleep now… Edd?" He asked, so tired. Edd hmmed, helping him over to the couch. Tord missed sleeping with Matt, or Pau and Pat. Either way, curling up on the couch and staring down at his stump that used to be his middle finger. Fucker had to take the middle one? Tord doubted he'd fall asleep, so he chose to stare up at the ceiling instead. Maybe he could go back to Edd and hangout. No, he still felt uncomfortable talking to him. Tom was most certainly a no go. 

He sighed, sitting up and walking up the stairs. He knocked on the middle bedroom door, biting his lip. Matt opened the door, surprised at the man in front of her. "Tord?" 

"Can I please stay with you?"

"But I… I hurt you. I cut off a figure. Why would you want to be with me?" 

"I just… I know you… care? You like me… Right?" 

"Oh, of course, I do Tord." Matt sighed, tugging him into his room and shutting the door. He led Tord over to his bed and sat down with him. He held Tord's hand in his own, staring down in guilt. "I… Tord I promise you will never hurt you like again." He kissed the back of his hand, tears gathering in his eyes. 

"Don't cry!" He squeaked, pouting deeply. Matt sniffled, a watery smile crossing his face.

"I'm glad edd decided to give you another chance. Now, why don't we do something fun until nightfall?" Matt said, pulling out his make up bag. Tord smiled softly, nodding. Matt and Tord did each other's make up, giggling and joking. Tord almost forgot about being sick. Until he was hit with a dizzy spell and almost collapsed. Matt squeaked, grabbing him and laying him down on the bed.

"I'm fine, just…" he groaned, covering his face. There was a click, and the room was bathed in darkness. He sighed in relief. Matt sat down next to him, rubbing his hand comfortingly. 

"Do you wanna turn in for the night?" He asked, Tord nodded with a winch. Matt got up to change into his pj's, before laying down next to him. "Tord, can I be completely honest with you?" 

"Yea?" He moved his arms to look at Matt properly. 

"Well to start, I know you're unhappy here, and i know whoever you were with before loved you so much and made you happy, right? I have to go out for most of tomorrow, but when I get back I'm gonna help you get back to them, okay?" 

"Really?" He asked. It was hard to believe he'd do something so nice for him. Matt smiled, hand coming up to cup his cheek.

"Yes, I promise I'll do anything to make you happy again. Because… Well, I love you. If today is the very last day I get to spend with you, then I want you to know that. Please forgive me for what happens next." Before Tord could process what Matt had said, his lips were already pressed against his own. He was too shocked to do anything but lay there. 

Matt pulled back, looking slightly disappointed as he sat up in bed. "I'm so..., I just… couldn't resist." Tord sat up, grabbing his shoulder. He didn't want Matt to be sad. Matt refused to meet his eye, so Tord moved into his lap. Matt gasped, face turning a bright red he could make out even through the darkness.

"Promise me you won't get mad at me if you get sick, okay?" He whispered, leaning in close and returning the kiss. Matt gasped before he kissed back. Tord felt warm like this, wrapped up in Matt's arms, lips slotted perfectly together. He may not have romantic feelings for him yet, but they'd develop in no time if this kept up. He deepened the kiss, trying not to think about how they wouldn't. How tomorrow evening he'd be back with his soldiers on the first plane they could get back to Norway.

They made out, but nothing more. Instead, they cuddled, sharing each other's warmth while they each noted this would be their last night like this. It was calm, soft words and even softer touches. Tord fell asleep that night feeling the most at peace he ever had in that house.

  
  



	6. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THOMAS WE FUCKING BROKE HIM, I AM NOT PUTTING HIM BACK IN THAT DAMN BASEMENT."
> 
> "HE TRIED TO KILL US, EDD. HE KILLED JON AND DESTROYED OUR OLD HOUSE. ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY"
> 
> "HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS. IT'S INHUMANE!"
> 
> "SHUT UP!"

Tord let out a soft hum as Matt left kisses along his neck, arms wrapped around his broad shoulder. The sun barely peeked through the window, basking them in the soft morning glow. He didn't mind the kisses, or when he started to nibble lightly. "Do you mind if I mark?" Matt asked softly, to which tord just shook his head and tilted his head. Matt began to suck hickies against his pale skin. He sighed sweetly, arms falling to his sides. 

Matt moved up, capturing his lips in a soft and tender kiss. It filled tord with warmth and love, and he smiled into the kiss. He pulled back after a moment, staring down at his shaking and panting form. His sun-kissed face was flushed, and Matt couldn't hello but mumble 'beautiful'. 

"I'm gonna miss you, Tordy." He said after another few minutes. He laid down next to him, pulling him close and cuddling him. 

"We can still talk after this, though. Maybe I can get pau and pat to fly you out to Norway now and again." 

"Ha, yeah." They fell into a comfortable silence, Matt combing his fingers through his hair, and Tord nuzzling his chest. A quiet yawn escaped his lips. 

"This is...nice." He mumbled, giggling softly as Matt started to pepper his face with kisses. "Matty~!" 

"You're too cute," Matt chuckled but did stop. He sat up slightly to look at the alarm clock. He sighed, sitting up fully. "I really should start packing, my flight leaves in a few hours." 

"Ah... Ok." He mumbled. 

Tord watched Matt pack his things from the bed, curled up under his thick cover. Edd and Tom had started to argue by now, and Matt was grumbling irritably. While the two of them had been nice to him, he was fearful to spend the night alone with them. "It'll be fine," Matt reassured, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow evening." Tord nodded, untangling himself from the mess of blankets before standing up to get dressed.

His own bag was hidden in the closet, his favorite yellow duck sticking out of the small pocket. He smiled, putting on his signature red hoodie and some black jeans. "I'll be off, make sure to eat and drink, and call me if anything happens," Matt said, picking up his bag and leaving the bedroom. Tord hummed, moving to stare in the mirror. He still hated his face and everything wrong with his scars, but he was slowly coming to terms with it. 

A low rumbling in his gut reminded him that he was hungry, so he made his way downstairs. He could still hear Tom and Edd arguing, and the closer he got to their bedroom, the more he was able to make out what they were saying.

"HASN'T HE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?" Edd?

"HAVEN'T WE?" Tom?

"THOMAS WE FUCKING BROKE HIM, I AM NOT PUTTING HIM BACK IN THAT DAMN BASEMENT."

"HE TRIED TO KILL US, EDD. HE KILLED JON AND DESTROYED OUR OLD HOUSE. ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY"

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE THIS. IT'S INHUMANE!"

"SHUT UP!"

Tord quickly backed away, stumbling downstairs and into the living room. He was far too sick to eat now. Did they want to put him back? He sniffled, curling up with a pillow over his head. His head was filled with every awful thing they'd ever done to him. There was so much more than simple beatings. So much fucking more

Sunshine, Lollipops, and Agony, as he dubbed it, was one of the worst punishments he'd ever experienced. He'd only suffered from it twice, but it was twice too many. The way SLA worked was he'd be blindfolded, cuffed, and forced into an odd position with headphones one, blasting his least favorite song on loop. Sounds mildly annoying, but not torturous, Right? 

Wrong

To start, being in such an odd position caused his limbs to fall asleep. It would be numb at first, but as the hours dragged on it would get worse and worse, until it felt his entire body was static. To the point it became painful. He had no sight, no-touch, and no hearing due to the stupid fucking music.

Because scientists haven't created 24-hour battery phones or headphones, they would eventually die and shut off. Leaving him in agonizing pain with nothing to distract from it. It would continue until Matt came down the next day. His only solace is after a while, his body would start to go numb again. Even so, he hated it. It hurt! It hurt it hurt it hurt so goddamn much! Something happened the last time this punishment was used, but tord's memories of the event were hazy at best

* * *

_Matt walked down the stairs to their basement, dreading what he had to do. He always did. He could hear the sobs and despite cries from here. "Oh Edd, again?" He sighed, moving a bit quicker as he flipped on the lights and opened the second door. There was poor Tord, tied up with his arms behind his back, tears dripping down his face. He somehow shook the headphones off, as they lay on the floor a few meters away. Grabbing his pocket knife, he began to gently cut away the ropes, rubbing at the burns they left as he went. He finished off with the blindfold, two wide silver eyes becoming visible. His sobs and screams had stopped by now, and he now sat there dead silent._

_"Tord?" He waved a hand in front of his face, not getting a response. "Answer me! Come on, what's gotten into you?" Tord twitched violently, nearly knocking his head into Matt's. Ok, something was definitely wrong with tord. He stood up and raced to the bottom of the stairs. "EDD! EDD GET DOWN HERE, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH TORD." He yelled at the top of his lungs, dashing back just in time to see the Norsk slam his head into the floor. Matt let out a startled shriek. Tord did it again. And again. And again. Matt pulled him into his arms to stop him. He choked and made a gurgling sound, pushing away from Matt to puke his guts out. Or at least that's what Matt thought upon seeing him choke up blood and chunks of who knows what._

_After which he just laughed, laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Matt pulled him back to his chest as he continued to laugh, tears falling rapidly. Edd and Tom entered the small room, horrified. He didn't even glance at him, to focus on the broken man in his arms._

_"Why do you have to do this to him?"_

_"The fucking commie deserves it." Tord laughed harder at this, eyes hazy and dead._

_"But does he? Does he really deserve to be broken down like this? He's barely been here a month." He asked, running his fingers through Tords matted hair._

_"I... I'll think on that, Matt. We'll go easier on him for now, but we aren't gonna stop." Edd said after a moment, walking away with Tom. Matt stayed with Tord, petting his hair and rocking them back and forth gently. Tord eventually stopped laughing, sniffling softly while nuzzling his neck and gripping onto him with a death grip. This was the most comfort he'd received in months._

_"Things will get better soon, Tord, I promise."_

* * *

Tord groaned, pulling himself off the couch and walking over to the kitchen. He made himself something simple, a bowl of cereal. Anything to distract himself from the god-awful memories. As he sat in his seat, chewing on a spoonful of lucky charms, Tord felt lonelier than ever. He wanted Matt. He wanted the pain to stop.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tord just wanted to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i have most of these chapters pre-written, so who knows how the uploading will pan out


End file.
